Lost In Memory
by dramageek15
Summary: Sam dreams of his old friend only to realize she really is gone. But the hunt must go on.


Lost In Memory (Prologue)

Pairings: Sam x Aly (oc) Dean x Cas some Sam x Gabriel. Also some reverse vessels. fem!Sam and Fem!Dean.

Summary: Sam loves and loses a close friend to find out he was only dreaming. (more to come in next chapters)

It was as rather chilly night, Dean and Sam sat by the TV having a beer. Dean turned to Sam with a smirk on his face  
"Remember that chick from Lincoln?"  
"Yea, what about her?" Sam sipped his beer looking at his laptop, trying to focus on the police report he was reading but knew dean wouldn't drop it.  
Dean downed his beer putting it to the coffee table with a soft thud of the glass onto wood. It made Sam jump slightly. "You know, she was into you"  
Sam sighed putting his face into his hands for a moment before turning to face dean shutting his laptop with a small bang. He was rather upset; his brother was always trying to get him laid.  
" Okay Dean, lets here it. I'll humor you" he grumbled slightly, he was getting sick of his older brother at this moment. He always pulled stunts like this, he didn't wanna be like his big brother. It wasn't who he was; he was the smart one, not the seducer. Dean put his feet up on the same coffee table acting as cocky as he was  
"You could of got laid Sammy," Sam raised his hand cutting him off with an annoyed look on his face  
"Don't call me that, Dean" He sighed and got up taking his beer with him. Dean watched him and pouted  
"Sammy-"  
"Don't Dean" he cut him off again putting the beer in the fridge as Bobby walked in wiping off his greasy hands. Sam storms by heading to his room. Bobby watches him then looks to dean  
"What the hell's up his ass" Dean looks at bobby and shrugs  
"I think he is upset about that girl he met on the last hunt, he was pretty interested in her. And she was interested in him"  
"So, he is a chick now? What's with all the drama?! First you and angel boy-" Castiel appeared right in front of Bobby as he jumped back softly  
"Balls! Cas!" Castiel tilted his head softly, his deep blue eyes rather confused. But he shook it off and looked at Dean. In his husky voice he spoke walking around to the other side of the couch.  
"Where's Sam?" Dean pointed towards the back bedroom. 'Why is everyone interested in Sam today?' he thought to himself as Castiel tilts his head  
"Dean I can hear your thoughts…" Dean huffed and cursed under his breathe not saying a word. Bobby just chuckled and shook his head  
"Still kids" He said before heading to the kitchen, and washing his hands properly. Castiel turned and walked to Sam's room walking in without knocking. The angel had no sense of privacy. Sam looked up at him and sighed  
"What Cas?" Castiel walked over and touched his forehead transporting them to an open field. Sam took a deep breath and gasped looking around  
"Cas- what the?" He looked around lost, before meeting the others piercing blue eyes.  
"I had to get you away from the humans to talk" He stared off into the distance as a figure of a female was hardly visible.  
"Besides.. She asked me to bring you here" he gestured to the outline of the female in the distance. Sam turned and put his hand to his forehead squirting. The wind was softly blowing her hair to the side. He leaned a bit forward unable to make out who it was. Castiel watched the female approach; long red curly hair hanging over the side of her shoulder, a soft smile on her lips, a loose fitting yellow summer dress, her pale face sprinkled with freckles, she almost seemed to glow in the sun light.  
Sam couldn't believe it. His mouth agape, he couldn't have spoken to save his life. He just starred at the beautiful girl as she giggled.  
"That's not way to greet a lady Samuel" He said softly, in her playful tone. She stood him front of him being quite shorter. Well everyone was shorter than Sam he was nearly six foot six. She lifted her soft hand to close his mouth with a grin  
"Don't need a bug crawling in there and laying eggs, do we?" She teased, it made him blush softly but his lips slowly formed a smile as he glanced back at Cas before taking the small female into his arms, holding her close  
"I missed you, Aly" He mumbled hinding his face in the crook of her name. Taking in a deep breath, her hair smelled of cherries. It fit her personality perfectly. He looked down at his hands on her back and they were bloody. It took him a second to realize what was going on as the surrounded changed. They were no longer in that field but in an alley. Allison dropped to her knees covered in blood and barely breathing. Sam held her in his arms crying out  
"Aly!" He shouted with tears in his eyes looking around to look for help.  
"Cas! Castie-." He was cut off by looking back down at the bloody female in his arms who disappeared as he saw Lucifer standing in the corner of the alley. Sam stayed on his knees a moment before seeing Lucifer. He was pissed, he basically ran towards the other fist swinging. He was too upset to think what the devil could have done to him. But he vanished as Sam smashed his hands into the brick wall crying out in pain; blood dripping down his, now open, knuckles. A faint voice spoke out  
"Sam"  
"Aly?" He called out seeing a figure of someone turn the alley.  
"Sam" the faint voice called as Sam bolted down the alley.  
"Aly! I'm coming!" He ran and ran until he was behind the figure and turned her around but it wasn't Allison. It was Dean..  
"SAM!" Dean yelled shaking Sam's body as he jumped awake, sitting up banging his head with his brothers looking around nervously. Once he saw he was in his room he looked down at his clothes and hands. 'nothing.. was it all a dream?' he thought to himself. Dean rubbed his forehead  
"Morning sleeping Beauty, about time you got up. Note to self don't wake Sam." He mumbled walked over to his bed. Sam glanced around the run down motel room with the new paper clippings all over the wall as Dean through a bag of greasy fast food at him,  
"Eat up tiger, we gotta finish this hunt." He looked around again, rubbing his head as he remember Allison had died about a year ago thanks to him. He always blamed himself, but it was different with Allison, he had fallen for her and his cover got blown. Causing Crowley to get a hold of her and she died protecting Dean and Sam. He rubbed his eyes pushing back his long hair. This was no time to think about the past. They had a case to work...


End file.
